Bloody Saint Valentines'
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: Valentines' Day, a day where chocolates, love, more chocolates, jealousy, and…oh, what's this? A little feud full of hate? How interesting. Let's see how this Valentines' Day for this lucky boy will turn out, hmm? One-shot, Lenku, HAPPY VALENTINES!


**Yaaay. Valentines' Day fanfic! :D So like, hey, I stole this idea from this horror manga called Zekkyou Gakyyuu. (YES IT'S HORROR PEOPLE) Coz it was really awesome! :D But I'll still be like, on a hiatus. Just wanted to post this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and Zakkyou Gakkyuu. **

* * *

"Aww, that chocolate's so cute!"

"To whom are you giving it?"

"It's obviously Len! I'm giving mine to him too!"

"Hehehe..."

"I wonder how many chocolates he's going to receive...sigh. I probably won't have a chance."

Miku stared angrily at the girls in her class, clenching her fist with a murderous aura around her. All her classmates felt her anger, and hurriedly avoided her, gossiping about what could have made the normally happy-go-lucky girl so furious. Sensing her friend's displeasure, IA look over from her seat, pen in hand and homework abandoned. "So, what's _this _about, then? Jealous, hmm, hmm?" The girl hummed teasingly, poking the tealette's cheek with her pen cap. "And I thought you told Len-kun you wouldn't be?"

Miku swatted away IA's hand, shooting her friend a look. If looks could kill, IA would have been long dead...along with everyone in the class. The pale-haired girl sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Sheesh, don't be jea — I mean, angry," she corrected, seeing the lethal look Miku gave her. "You're his girlfriend after all, though it's still secret. Just give him your chocolate and he'll probably forget all about the others. Wait a minute — You did bring the chocolate, didn't you?" IA stared suspiciously at her friend's bag.

Miku cracked her first smile of the day and replied bashfully, "Yep, I did!" She reached into her bag and brought out the exquisitely wrapped dark chocolate, earning gasps and murmurs of wonderment from the other girl. IA gingerly took the chocolate from Miku, afraid that she would break it accidentally and earn the wrath of her friend. She held the chocolate up, eyes sparkling and mouth wide open in actual ecstasy. IA reminded Miku of a dog — a cute Chihuahua, of course. A Chihuahua with a fierce bark.

"Eh? Is that your chocolate, Miku? It's beautiful! Who are you giving it to?"  
"It's a secret!"

Miku winked, putting a finger up to her lips, and IA was glad to see that she had finally cheered up. The girls whined in response, desperate to know who was going to eat the tealette's chocolate. IA rolled her eyes again, smiling slightly as she turned back to her homework, and started scribbling furiously, Miku's homework in her other hand and copying with enthusiasm. The tealette sighed, wondering why IA didn't put her brain to good use. A short but excited shriek from one of the classmates interrupted Miku's train of thought, and she frowned at the girl, but as she stared out of the window, she could see the obvious reason.

Len Kagamine.

With short but sharp squeals, all the girls crowded around the windows — which was, unfortunately _and_ fortunately at the same time, where Miku and IA were seated — while the boys looked on in hatred and jealousy. One of the girls beside Miku — Neru was her name, maybe — opened the window and screamed, "LEN-SAMA! HAVE YOU GOTTEN A GIRLFRIEND? IF NOT, WILL YOU ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE?"

Miku felt like her eardrums were going to burst. That was definitely a high-frequency scream, and the tealette was pretty sure a couple or so ear cells were damaged to an extent in which they could never regenerate. Curse that blonde. Especially since _she _dared to ask _her _boyfriend to accept her piece of shit chocolate. Turning her attention back to Len, Miku listened hard to hear the teenager's answer. "Sorry," said blonde who captivated her heart waved and smiled apologetically, "I've got a girlfriend already, so I can't accept chocolates!"

"Ehhhh?! Who is it, who is it?"

"It's a secret!"

IA facepalmed and turned to Miku, whispering madly into said tealette's ear, "He sure likes to tease you, doesn't he?" Miku merely nodded, a small smile on her face, as her heart sank in slight disappointment that he didn't declare their relationship, but floated up like a balloon at the same time about how he would only eat her chocolate.

* * *

Miku splashed some water in her face, and wiped her face with her towel. Physical sports were never her thing and always so tiring, and she really wished that there were no such thing in the world. _Well, at least it's going to be the end of school soon! _Her heart lifted slightly at the thought of Len eating her chocolate and praising her. She had worked through the night just to get it right, since she had never really cooked before. The tealette grinned to herself, wondering what look he would have on his face as he ate the chocolate.

As she approached the corner of the gymnasium, Miku caught someone glaring at her intently, with a killing aura. Cocking her head, the girl decided to observe her glarer more closely. The glarer was female, no surprise, what with the shoulder-length blonde hair and skirts, and had a strange ribbon perched atop her head. But what caught Miku's attention the most was the dirt and grime on the girl's skirt, and the bandage wrapped around her head. That was strange. She certainly had not incur the wrath of someone looking like this, so why was the girl glaring at her?

"Um, excuse me—" Her words startled the strange girl, and the blonde stalked away quickly, disappearing around the corner. By the time Miku reached the corner, the girl was already gone. "That's weird. What's wrong with her?" She tapped her finger against her chin, eyes still trained on the supposed direction of the girl's leave.

"Miku! Come on quickly! We'll be late for our next class!" IA waved at her from a distance, her pale pink hair fluttering in the slight breeze. Replying a quick "Ok", Miku ran off, but her head still swiveled back where she last saw the girl. She couldn't help but wonder what she did to the poor girl to have her glare so angrily at herself.

From the shadow of a tree, the blonde stepped out, chewing her thumbnail angrily, as her eyes followed the slowly disappearing back of the tealette.

* * *

The bell signaled the end of school, and Miku stood up hastily, stuffing her books into her back, and taking her chocolate from a small pocket in her bag. IA winked at her in encouragement, and she nodded in response, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making way for the doors. Unfortunately, she was blocked by a couple of annoying guys, demanding to know "Where did the chocolate come from" and "Who are you giving it to" and "It's Len right" and "Give it to me, won't you" and "You deserve more than that fricking brat". Miku swatted those questions away as if they were flies, mind focused on only _Len_ and _shit shit shit I'm late. _It was like a concentration game, avoiding all those questions those ugly guys asked her, and heading for only one place she knew Len would be at — the school garden.

Bursting through the back doors of the school building, Miku huffed, stopping to catch her breath. Dashing down five flights of stairs was no easy task, especially with her limited exercise. Rounding a corner, she stopped in her tracks out of shock. _Her _Len was speaking to that strange girl who was glaring at her this morning — easily recognizable from the ribbon — and _they were laughing happily. _Anger and jealousy flared in the young girl's heart at the same time and she remembered how the strange girl had given her strange looks ever since she started dating Len.

She stomped up to them angrily, grabbed the girl's hair, and smashed her head against the wall near them. "How dare you steal my Len? How dare you! You're just a filthy little trash, and you dare—" Smash. "—To—" Smash. "—Steal—" Smash. "—My boyfriend?!" Miku screamed, tears welling up in her eyes, as she subjected the girl's head to the hard wall. _Let's see who will crack first, the wall or you skull! _With that thought in mind, Miku lifted the girl's head, and brought it down to the wall —

"Stop it!" Len grabbed the girl's waist, hugging her to himself, and pushed Miku down with his other hand with force. The tealette's tailbone ached in complaint, and her knees were a painful red with scarlet blood, but Miku pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind, focused on only _Len pushed me down Len pushed me down Len pushed me down Len pushed me down Len pushed me down— _

"What-what's wrong with you, Len?" Miku grabbed his sleeve, attempting to stand up, all the while ignoring the pain, but Len pushed her down again, disgust etched on every part of his _wonderfully beautiful_ face. "Len, she — That girl, she's the one who's been sending me those threats saying that 'Break up with Len or you'll die', and I've had nightmares about that! Len, w-why are you protecting her instead? I'm your girlfriend, Len!"

"Girlfriend? I don't recall ever seeing someone with a face like yours! Also, you're the one who's been sending threats to _my _girlfriend, not the other way around! You've also been bullying her, haven't you? In fact, I'm pretty sure you did it just this morning!" Len shot back at her, hugging the girl — who was sobbing slightly — even closer. "I'm going to report to the teacher! If I ever catch you hurting Rin, you're dead meat, ugly girl!"

Flashes of memories crossed her mind. Her giggling darkly as she cut out the newspaper words and putting them together to form words, her posting them to herself, her dumping the trash on the girl called Rin, her... Miku's heart tossed and turned with fury. So what? That girl deserved it! She was the only one who was fit for Len, and that Rin girl was simply too ugly! She was just doing what she had to! What was so wrong about it?

But...but...Len just called her ugly..._and he's turning his back on me no no no no no no no no this is all wrong no no no! Don't go! Look at me look at me look at me look at me look at me don't call me ugly don't call me ugly don't call me ugly don't call me ugly don't call me ugly don't! _She reached down, picking up a pot.

* * *

"—Ku! Miku!"  
"He-heh?!"

Blinking open her eyes, Miku stared around wildly for a while, before realizing that Len was sitting beside her, gently nudging her with his elbow. "What's wrong? You seem frightened. Are you okay?" He asked, worried. The tealette took a deep breath, before smiling and shaking her head.

"Nah, nothing big. Justa nightmare."

"Oh, okay, that's good. By the way, your chocolate is delicious!"

"R-really?"

Miku blushed, stuttering with gusto, as her boyfriend chuckled in amusement. The chocolate was a success! She'd better tell IA, before that girl herself started bugging her in the middle of her date. Dialing her friend's number, Miku watched in satisfaction as Len licked the chocolate off his fingers.

"Ah, IA? The chocolate was good, that's what Len said! Yeah yeah, I get it, I'll come to your house later on!"

"Hey Len, can I lean on your shoulder?"

"Yay!"

Around her, couples walked past started whispering softly.

"Is that girl mad?"

"Don't grow up like that girl!"

"_She's talking to herself..." _

"_The number you have dialed is not in use, please press 'one' after the beep..."_

At the school gardens, blood splattered all over the crimson roses growing beautifully in the broken garden pot. Beside the wet soil pouring from the pot, a smashed Valentine's chocolate and a note saying "I love you" slowly became drenched with the flaming-red liquid.

.

.

.

"Hey Len?" Said blonde looked up from the book he was reading, and winced, touching the bandage on his head. Memories of the horrific accident engulfed him like a tidal wave, one that he wanted to but couldn't escape from. His sister walked in, holding the newspaper.

"Apparently the girl who killed Rin and hurt you has been apprehended by the police...but I guess they'll be sending her to the mental institution. That's good, you don't have to be stalked by crazy psycho maniacs anymore." Lenka sighed, and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "By the way, a girl came in while you were sleeping and asked if she could write on your calendar to remind you something, and yeah, look at your bedside table." Turning her attention back to the newspaper, Lenka completely blocked out all other sounds.

"Oh?" Len picked up the calendar, and on the day dated March 14th, there was a circle and a sentence saying "Don't forget to give me a White Day's chocolate!"

* * *

**FOOD.**

**OMG CHOCOLATE. **

**Should I write a continuation of this? **

**HAPPY VALENTINES! **

**Here's a pun to keep your day going. **

_**I need you more than I knead bread. *includes a picture of Peeta* **_

***cracks up* **


End file.
